


silver river

by clairvoie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s03e07 Digestivo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoie/pseuds/clairvoie
Summary: I'm not going to miss you.





	silver river

The animal nature within me; let us remain silent, let my limbs remain still. So still so as not to scare him away with the roughness of my form, so as not to give any hidden feeling away with the bow of my head.

Lord knows he sees it all, knows he hears my mind biting its own nails in frustration.

I wish we could be still for ever, until the skin melts from old bones, until the sun sets again and returns us to that place where we can tread unbothered by the hopeful lift and awkward flow of our bodies. 

Colliding, perhaps, towards one another finally, as a wave does against the shore line.

Freeze us there, the amber moment, the embalming drink, leaving us in harmonious dance. Such a state unfounded in a waking world.

Wouldn’t that be nice. “I miss my dogs.” The words forming against the roof of my mouth, heavy in their press, my lips never giving way to rejecting what they yearn for.

“I’m not going to miss you." 

It would be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @clairvoi3


End file.
